The Chase
by legitforreal
Summary: When exploring new surrounds, you must always watch your back. a short one shot.


**so for class i had to write a scary story, and i did ...in POKEMON form. i got a 93 because of stupid commons. like what the zapados. whatever. anyways it's something very usual. not my classic writting but then again everyone needs change.  
**

**Disclamir- I do not in any way or form own pokemon or any of their characters. i do own the whole plot (;  
****ANYWAYS enjoy loves ! **

* * *

Looking out the window you could see the sun was rising. Dawn was excited to be landing soon, she couldn't stop fidgeting in her seat, she wanted to land sooner. She started thinking about all the things she was going to do when she landed. So many things were running threw her mind when the pilot started to speak. "We are soon landing in Viridian City in about 5 minutes so please stay seated and keep your seat belts on. The time here now is 10:45 am, the temperature is 95 degrees. We hoped you enjoyed our flight, and remember folk's watch your back," chuckled the pilot. Dawn paid no attention to the pilot speaking and didn't think more of his last remark. She feeling felt the plane going down and wheels of the plane hit the hard ground, making the plane bounce a bit.

"We've hoped you enjoyed your flight, have a safe trip now," announced the assistants. As the seat belt sign went off Dawn hopped out of her seat excited to get started on her adventure, but she didn't see where her footing was and tripped over her bag. Making her fall into someone, she looked up and saw the guy had purple hair up to his chin, had stone cold eyes and a serious facial expression.

"Watch where you're going next time," sneered the person as they stalked away.

"What a jerk," mumbled Dawn to herself and got up and collected her bag. As she walked into the airport she has an odd feeling, something didn't seem right. She felt something staring at her, but as she turned around she didn't see anything. So she continued on her way to the hotel she was staying at. Luckily it was next to the hotel so she didn't have to walk much. Once she got there she walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, you must be Dawn. We've been expecting you. Please come with me, I'll lead you to your room," said the lady. Dawn studied the ladies movements. She seemed stiff like something was controlling her. Dawn just shook her head and started thinking she was crazy. Though something did catch her eye, she noticed the woman's eye's seemed to look black. Dawn decided to ignore it, and not think more of it.

"Well here is where you'll be staying at. Just ring us up if you need anything," said the lady as she walked back to the front desk. Dawn turned to thank her but she was already gone. Dawn walked into her room and saw that it was a white room with a bed and a bathroom. A few couches and some chairs. Other than that it was a plain room, nothing out of the usual.

"Well I guess I'll go check out they forest they have here," mumbled Dawn to herself. She packed her pack and took one last look in the mirror. She looked at her blue hair that reached down to her shoulders, she wore a blue long shirt with black leggings and black flip flops, she reached into one of her bags and pulled out a beret and placed it on top of her hair, and with that she was on her way.

As she arrived at the jungle she saw all kinds of Pokémon, though she had a strange feeling about them. They seemed to be staring at her, and have a red glow to their eyes. Dawn thought it was the sun shining off their eyes. She went deeper into the jungle, she felt as in someone was behind her she whipped her head behind her and saw no one, so she continued walking she stopped in her tracks when she saw a Mightyena. It looked at her with bright red eyes, she slowly started to back up against a tree when it jumped at her. Dawn started screaming, but didn't feel a thing. She opened her eyes to see someone the Mightyena stop mid jump and fall to ground. Dawn cautiously started walking towards it but keeping a safe distance. The Mightyena's eyes opened Dawn flinched, but the Mightyena just walked away. Dawn was confused until she saw someone walk out from behind the tree. She noticed it was a guy the same puprle hair that fell to his chin as the guy on the airplane, a purple jacket with a black shirt underneath and gray jeans. But when she looked at his eyes she noticed they were black.

"Whaaa- what what are you doing," stuttered Dawn scared of what he was going to do. The guy just smirked and pulled out a small whistle.

"You'll see," chuckled the strange guy. He blew into the whistle, but Dawn didn't seem to hear a sound. Suddenly all the Mightyena's started to surround her. They all seem to have glowing red eyes. Dawn screamed and tried to make a run for it. But the Mightyena's caught up to her and started to use bite on her leg. Dawn screamed in pain, she started to grab sticks off the ground and hit them with it. The Mightyena finally let go and she got up and started to run on her injured foot screaming in pain. Dawn couldn't take the pain and collapsed on the ground. She closed her eyes thinking that this would be the end, but suddenly she heard the bush moving and opened her eyes to see a blade.

"Where did this come from?," wondered Dawn to herself. She picked it up and placed it in her pocket, she heard leaf's crunching she looked up to see the same guy who was there earlier standing over her.

"Such a pity to waste a life, oh well," smirked the guy. Dawn started to panicked when she remembered the blade, she pulled it out of her pocket, and hid it behind her back.

"Why are you doing this?," questioned Dawn with tries in her eyes. The guy pulled her up by the elbow so she would look him.

"You are un welcomed here, you must pay the consequences," chuckled the guy. He was about to blow his whistle when Dawn pulled the blade from behind her and stabbed the guy in the side. The guy dropped her and fell on the ground. All the Mightyena's eyes started to go back to their normal color. They started to shake their heads and walk into the shadows of the jungle. Dawn fell to the ground becoming unconscious.

Dawn opened her eyes and looked around to see that she was in the Pokémon center. She forgot what happened until felt a pain in her foot. She looked down to see she had a cast on. Dawn looked up when she saw Nurse Joy.

"Oh well hello there. You had quite an accident. You were attacked by wild Mightyena's you shouldn't go into the forrest all alone, you should always take you're Pokémon with you," said Nurse Joy as she checked her charts.

"But..." Dawn couldn't seem to find the words to talk. So she just nodded.

"We'll have you sent home by tomorrow so don't worry everything will be fine," smiled Nurse Joy as she left.

The next day Dawn was discharged from the hospital and got her stuff from the hotel and left for the airport. Once she got on the plane she sat down and looked out the window she saw something in the shadows of the jungle. The something walked out of the shadows and saw the same guy walk out of the jungle with Mightyena's behind him. He locked eyes and with and sent her a smirk.

* * *

**it's a short one. but i pretty much had a limit on how much i can type in class... I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.  
and i bet you could guess who the guy was. :p  
REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!~ **


End file.
